


Telling the Difference

by bumblechae



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblechae/pseuds/bumblechae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pseudo has taken on Grimlock's form. Now the Bee Team has to figure out which one is the real Grim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling the Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gif](https://38.media.tumblr.com/0764f67fa16553b2511cdbd908715d0a/tumblr_inline_o4o1jpNrrV1rlzkdi_500.gif) and my bud [Bionic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexza/pseuds/Bionic)

“Hey guys, what are you lookin’ at?”

“That’s not me, I’m handsomer!”

“No! That’s not me!!”

Bumblebee stared at the two Grimlocks standing in front of him. They had to determine which bot was the real Grimlock. The lieutenant racked his brain for a solution. “What if we ask him a question only the real Grimlock would know the answer to?”

“I have a better idea,” Strongarm said, holding her blaster between the dinobots. “Kiss each other on the mouth.”

“Yeah, that’ll prove it!” Shouted Sideswipe, surprisingly not sarcastically. Drift shook his head and Slipstream and Jetstorm made exaggerated gagging motions, earning them a stern look of disapproval from their mentor.

Bee stared at the cadet, slightly horrified. “How do you-”

“Sir, we are all aware of your relationship.”

“Scrap. Well, it’s as good an idea as any.” He turned to face the two dinobots. “So, who’s it gonna be?”

The Grimlocks looked at each other for a moment and the left bot stepped forward. “Pucker up, babe,” he said, leaning down to kiss the yellow bot fully. Drift’s students covered their eyes as the two bots’ lips met. They held the kiss for several seconds longer than anyone wanted them to, before Bee broke away and the potential Grimlock stepped back with a smug smile. Bumblebee raised an eyebrow at the other Grimlock, daring him to step up.

The other dinobot took his place and leaned in to kiss the yellow commander deeply, earning a couple of gagging noises from the crowd behind them. The bots made out for another minute or two before Strongarm cleared her throat and they jumped apart, embarrassed and blushing.

“Well sir, what is your verdict?”

“Definitely the Grimlock on the right.” Bumblebee shifted his gaze to Pseudo, “Nice try, but you were way too sloppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the first fic I've ever posted online, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
